Peace at Last
by Chaos The Third Ghost Rider
Summary: The MasterChief and Cortana are returning. Cortana turns human and adjusts to life with the chief and spartans.  Please don't be too harsh as this is my first story. Permanent HIATUS, adopted by kevintamls.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It had been 2 years since the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn had split during a Slipspace transition and stranded John-117 and AI CTN 0452-9, better known as Cortana and the MasterChief, in deep space. Cortana had sent out a distress signal, but knew it could be years before they were found. The MasterChief went into cryostasis to await rescue but not before giving Cortana one final message. It was Wake me...when you need me.

Now after 2 long years, the UNSC has picked up on the signal and has sent a ship, Point of No Return, to find them. Now that ship is combing the debris field where the MasterChief is stranded...

NOTE: I do not own Halo! It is the property of BUNGIE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Return of the MasterChief

UNSC AI CTN 0452-9, or Cortana was running a diagnostic on herself and the Chief for must have been the 400th time. Ding. Finished. Status: Cryotube Occupant has normal vitals. All systems fully functional on cryotube. Status: Self-diagnostic of AI CTN 0452-9. System speed has decreased by 2% since last check. Age: 8 years, 245 days, 25 seconds. Rampancy check: Stage 3:Greed, possibly nearing theoretical Stage 4:Metastability.

Cortana sighed, or attempted to sigh, due to a lack of a physical form. Again, she wondered if anyone would ever find them. Suddenly, a burst came over the comlink! It said: This is the UNSC Point of No Return. If any survivors hear us, please respond! Cortana immediately sent a reply, saying: This is UNSC AI CTN 0452-9. We are about a mile away from your current position and the MasterChief is here in cryosleep. There was a 3 second pause, then the reply came. It said: Understood. We are moving to your position now. Be advised, ONI and High Command have been notified and await your return.

Exhilarated, Cortana immediately engaged the wake up process on the cryotube.

Chief's POV

Unh. His vision turned blurry for a second, then cleared to reveal the hologram of Cortana. What's going on, Cortana? Chief, we've been found! We're going back to Earth! This news gave the Chief a boost and he grabbed his rifle and prepared for evac, pausing to yank Cortana's chip out of the ship and insert it into his helmet. He felt the mercury fill his head, then he heard Cortana's voice, saying: It feels good to be back in here. Then, he jumped into the open launch bay and headed towards the bridge to greet the captain.

Chief's POV

Arriving on deck, he saluted to the commanding officer, Captain Scott, saying MasterChief Spartan 117 reporting for duty, sir! The captain turned and said: At ease, MasterChief, honored to meet you. You're a living legend in the UNSC these days. We are jumping to Slipspace now and will reach Earth in 10 days. Also, Spartans 087,104 and 058 are awaiting your return. Now get some rest, your quarters are on deck 6. MasterChief said yes sir, then travelled to his cabin, which he was pleased to discover, had a holopad for Cortana. After sticking Cortana in the holopad, he divested himself of his MJOLNIR armor and took a shower, which felt like pure bliss for the Spartan. When he was clean, he changed into some jeans and a t-shirt and lay on the bed. As he drifted off, Cortana said: Good night, Chief. He replied: Good night, Cortana, then fell asleep with one thought on his mind.

He was going home.

NOTE: I do not own Halo! It is the property of BUNGIE! Also, Captain Scott is mine, but the MasterChief, Cortana, The Point of No Return and the Spartans are also the property of BUNGIE!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Journey to Earth

Day 1

The MasterChief woke up the next morning, or is it still night? Its hard to tell in Slipspace. He said "Good morning Cortana.", as her holopad flashed to life and she replied "Morning Chief." But then her hologram flickered red for a second and she fell to her knees before getting up and resuming blue color. Alarmed by the sight, the Chief asked: "What's going on, Cortana?" Cortana replied "Nothing's going on Chief". But the MasterChief knew better than that as a thought rushed through his mind. He asked: "Cortana, how many years has it been since your creation?"

Cortana's POV

She had been fearing that he would ask that question soon.

Inwardly sighing, she replied: "8 years, 246 days and 15 seconds, Chief." He seemed stunned for second then asked: "You're rampant?". She replied: "Yes Chief, but I'm nearing the metastable stage if that exists." "Metastable? I thought that there were only 3 stages in Rampancy!" said the Chief. Well Chief, there is a theoretical fourth stage called metastability, where the AI can be considered a true person, at least without a human body." Cortana replied.

Chief's POV

The news shocked him. As far as he knew, all the AI's that go through rampancy are shut down. No, that wouldn't happen to Cortana. Perhaps a way to save her has been discovered during the 2 years he spent in cryo. If not, they'll have to fight through me to get Cortana. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Cortana's voice asking him what he was going to spend his days on the ship doing, when the speaker in his room transmitted a message. It said: "MasterChief, please report to the bridge. I wish to discuss some sensitive information with you. Captain out. Banishing his thoughts to the back of his mind, He suited up, grabbed Cortana's chip and double timed it to the bridge.

"Spartan 117 reporting to the bridge, sir!" said the Chief as he made it to the bridge. Captain Scott turned to face him and said: "MasterChief, I have three pieces of news for you. The first is that we will be reaching Earth today, due to a power boost in the Slipspace engine. The second piece is that Lord Hood would like to see you when we touch down on Earth. And the final piece of information is that the remaining Spartans have chosen to stay together and live in a villa/house near the UNSC bases on Earth. They wish for you to join them, though the way they said it makes me think they won't take no for an answer." "Captain, I accept the Spartans offer, but is the meeting about Cortana?" asked the Chief. The Captain replied: "I've heard rumor that it might be, but you'll have to wait till we arrive on Earth to check." Now, you may do what you want on the ship until we exit Slipspace in 12 hours."

The Spartan moved off the bridge and headed off somewhere.

The Spartan moved through the ship, heading along the corridors until he found the place he wanted to be, which was the Training Room. He spent the majority of his time there, stopping only to eat and drink in the mess hall.

12 hours later

The Point of No Return shuddered as she re-entered the Earth's atmosphere, exposing the hull to about 10,000 degrees Celsius for a brief time. But finally, after they made it through the atmosphere, the Point of No Return touched down on the UNSC landing field.

The doors opened, and the Chief strode out. He was greeted warmly by many of the UNSC and a few people who asked him for autographs, which both shocked and gratified him. Spotting Lord Hood, he quickly made his way to him and announced: "MasterChief Spartan 117 reporting, sir! Lord Hood said: "Ah, I've been waiting for you. Come with me. We have many things to discuss." And with that, he walked into the UNSC base, motioning for the Chief to follow. The MasterChief walked into the base, wondering what Lord Hood wanted to discuss…

To be continued…

NOTE: I do not own Halo! It belongs to BUNGIE!

Also, please review! I want to know if anyone likes it, apart from xZero Primex.


End file.
